


My Girlfriend Says Thanks

by 59yeojin



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/59yeojin/pseuds/59yeojin
Summary: -"My girlfriend says thanks for breaking up with me."-Jungeun's boyfriend breaks up with her and she meets Jinsol a week later.





	My Girlfriend Says Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first ff and I don't really know how to work this website but have fun reading!
> 
> twitter: @59yeojin

 

  
  


It was weird but Jungeun faintly remembers the day her ex boyfriend broke up with her. She remembers the month (August, 2016) because during that month is their town’s festival month.

 

They were supposed to go on their date but as Jungeun stood there waiting for her boyfriend she received a text, a breakup text. She supposes she should’ve expected it sooner or later but it still hurt nonetheless. 

 

The boy had approached her first, claiming his love for her. Flattered, Jungeun accepted his confession. But feelings change and as time went by his self proclaimed loved faltered. And that was the story of Kim Jungeun’s first love and how it ended.

 

She meets a girl named Jung Jinsol the next week at the same festival. At the time she didn’t know who this girl was but the older definitely made an impression on the younger. Jungeun was with her friends, who decided they needed a bathroom break. And Jungeun refused to use a porta potty, she wasn’t  _ that  _ desperate and besides she didn’t need to go so while she waited for them she went to get a lemonade at the food stand.

 

“Pink lemonade.” she says once it was her turn, she gives them $7. Once she received her purchase Jungeun turns around carefully, afraid she’s going to spill her overpriced drink because they had over filled it.

 

She hears someone audibly gasp and Jungeun looks up to the girl’s eyes, the two locking eyes just to make sure that the stranger was actually looking at her “Oh, did I get some on you?” Jungeun mutters a sorry as she bowed, she looks the girl up and down just to make sure the damage wasn’t too bad.

 

This girl was slightly taller than her, had pretty brown hair and eyebrows that seemed to dance on their own. Oh and Jungeun guess she was pretty cute too.

 

The girl shakes her hands furiously “No no no, you didn’t.” the stranger’s face getting redder by the second.”It’s just...you’re so pretty. It caught me by surprise.”

 

It was Jungeun’s turn to turn red, she could feel the heat rising from her neck up and now she’s sweating slightly. She was never good at taking compliments and awkwardly laughs at this. A stuttering mess she replies “A-ah thank you so much.” she doesn’t know what else to say and to be frank she was holding up the line. She says her goodbyes with a final bow before leaving back to her friends, who she was certain was already out of the restrooms.

 

Jungeun runs into the same girl again at a chicken and beer restaurant, this time the girl being their server. Her face turns red once she realizes the other recognizes her as well. The girl doesn’t say anything strange and continues to take their order. 

 

“Jinsol? I didn’t know you worked here now.” Jiwoo, one of Jungeun’s closet friends greets her. They grew up together and continued their friendship even after highschool. Jiwoo has a small smile on her face and she puts her cup down.

 

“Yeah, it’s close to the college and isn’t that difficult to work around my schedule.” She laughs “Might as well.” and Jinsol shrugs the last part. Jungeun is still surprised once she finds out one of her friends is actually friends with the girl. Jiwoo never mentioned her before.

 

Jinsol leaves and Jungeun immediately questions her “Yah.” she nudges her “You know her?”

 

Jiwoo nods with a sweet hum “Yeah kind of, you know that girl I’ve been talking to? Sooyoung.” 

 

Jungeun nods her head lazily and let’s Jiwoo continue talking “Well they’re really good friends. I don’t actually know her all too well but I do see her every once in awhile. Why?”

 

Jungeun sits back in her seat “Nothing. I was just asking.” Jiwoo raises an eyebrow at her friend’s sudden interest in Sooyoung’s friend but doesn’t continue to question her. 

 

They all enjoy their food but it wasn’t until Jinsol sets a plate in front of Jungeun that it caught everyone by surprise. It was the restaurants special chicken, they may have been a tab bit expensive.

 

“I didn’t order this.” Jungeun says with a confused look on her face. She could feel all the stares from her friends and they Jungeun was suddenly feeling small under their gazes.

 

Jinsol gives her a smile, wiping her hands on her apron “It’s on the house.”

 

Jungeun gives her a small bow, continuously saying her thanks. 

  
  


<>

  
  


She receives a text from Jiwoo, it was random and unexpected because she’s pretty sure her friend said that she was going to hang out with Sooyoung tonight ‘ _ hey is it alright if I give your number out _ ?’

 

Jungeun immediately texts back ‘ _ huh? to who _ ?’ adding a laughing emoji. She doesn’t go out often, was her friend trying to set her up in a blind date already? Jungeun knew that Jiwoo didn’t quite fancy her ex even when they were dating.

 

Jiwoo sends back her own laughing emoji ‘ _ Jinsol _ ,  _ you know Sooyoung’s friend.’ _

 

And Jungeun waited for her Jiwoo to finish typing, the bubbles in her messages not going away once she opened the message ‘ _ she’s practically begging me for your number _ ’ she adds more emojis that Jungeun doesn’t really understand was supposed to mean. Sooyoung needs to stop teaching her all this internet slang or whatever Jiwoo said it was called.

 

Jungeun has her fingers over her keyboard, wondering what she was going to write back. Well she never properly thanked the girl for her free meal. This was a good opportunity to do so.

 

‘ _ Sure _ .’

  
  


<>

  
  
  


Jinsol wants to take her out on a date and Jungeun was surprised by how straightforward the older girl was. She should’ve seen it coming she suppose because Jinsol wasn’t subtle at all about being interested in her either.

 

But it hadn’t been  _ that _ long (3 months!) since her last relationship.

 

Jungeun didn’t date around a lot, she had like one high school boyfriend and then her most recent being that college senior she had actually liked. It hadn’t been long at all and Jungeun wasn’t sure she was ready to start another so soon.

She declines.

 

The older doesn’t take it too hard and Jungeun was grateful that Jinsol doesn’t act awkward around her either. But she could feel Sooyoung’s eyes on her when she would come over to Jiwoo’s house and Jungeun was sure that she had knew about Jinsol asking her out.

 

They stop hanging around each other but only because the first exam of the semester was coming up. It was their first round of hell week and Jungeun wasn’t prepared at all.

 

Jungeun sees Jinsol again, in front of a pizza joint. The two greet each other, exchanging small smiles. “How have you been doing?” Jinsol asks, one hand in her pocket.

 

She wasn’t a playful person really but Jungeun was one thing, dramatic. “Ahh college exams are so hard. I feel like I’m going to die.” Rubbing the back of her neck “I’m not good at studying in the first place....” 

 

Jinsol ends up offering her a hand, her smile still on her lips “Oh I can help you study, we can go to the library if you’d like.”

 

Jungeun’s face reddens and even laughs in her head. It’s not like she was asking her to go home with her.

 

Putting a piece of her hair behind her ear, Jungeun replies “Yeah sure that’ll be great, thanks a lot Jinsol.” She pulls the straps of her book bag “When did you want to do it?”

 

Jinsol looks at the time on her phone, ignoring a message that she had gotten from Sooyoung “We can go right now if you’re free, I got two hours to spare.”

 

Jungeun is caught off guard once more, not expecting her to want to study right now. “Um..right now?” she looks at the way Jinsol’s eyebrows furrow and Jungeun hates the way she caved in so quick “Yeah sure that sounds good. I’ll treat you to some ice cream afterwards.”

 

The older ends up being a really good tutor, Jinsol had almost the same classes last year that Jungeun has now. They finish up their tutoring sessions two weeks after, Jungeun ends up finding out that she’s really smart and that she also helped her pass her exams.

  
  


<>

  
  


Jungeun blows hot air out of her mouth, she was frustrated that she couldn’t find Jiwoo after losing her for twenty minutes. She didn’t even want to be at this party but her friend practically dragged her out here ‘ _ because Sooyoung is going to be there _ ’.

 

Why did she invite her if she was going to ditch her for her little girlfriend that wasn’t her girlfriend yet?

 

She ends up going up to a cooler and takes out a beer to drink, Jungeun takes a seat on the couch while she sips on her beer. Parties really weren’t her thing and she felt awkward as she watched everyone else mingle. She feels the seat next to her dip so she turns her head to see the person.

 

It was Jinsol and Jungeun had to do a double take at her because the older was  _ different _ . “Your hair looks nice, I almost didn’t recognize you there for a second.” the younger was almost convinced that Jinsol couldn’t look prettier than she already was but the girl was proving her wrong.

 

Jinsol had bleached her hair blonde now and she looked good, like really good. Jinsol grabs a piece of her hair with a small smile, she twirls it slightly “Thanks, I didn’t know how it was going to come out. I was a little nervous about dying it.”

 

Jungeun drinks more “No it looks really good, you look pretty.” she turns on her side to face her “Is there any reason why you dyed it?”

 

The older takes a sip from her own cup, hiding a smile behind it. Jinsol laughs and shakes her head “No, me and Sooyoung were talking about wanting to dye our hair for the new semester. You know, new year new me kind of thing.” she laughs some more “But Sooyoung ended up backing out so now I’m the only one with dyed hair.”

 

Jungeun smiles at this and shakes her head “You’re so gullible Jinsol.” Her eyes shift to Sooyoung and Jiwoo who were talking at a corner, she finally found them. Sooyoung leaned in and whispered something in her friends ear that made Jiwoo smile and push her on the shoulder. 

 

Jinsol gets up and holds her cup up “I’m going to get me another one.” an eyebrow raised “Want me to grab you one?”

 

Jungeun looks down to her beer that she hardly even drank but decides she’d rather have liquor instead. She nods her head “Yeah that would be great.”

 

Jungeun looks back to where Sooyoung and Jiwoo were after Jinsol leaves to find that the two were no longer there. She drinks more beer, feeling bad that she wasn’t even halfway done with it. 

 

The older comes back soon and hands her the red cup. They get to talking more and it didn’t take long for Jungeun to get drunk. She had definitely drank more than Jinsol.

 

Jungeun stands up, swaying just a bit with her cheeks flushed and Jinsol stands up laughing. The older puts a hand behind her back to steady her “Be careful there.”

 

Jungeun meets her eyes, mumbling something that Jinsol couldn’t hear. Jinsol furrows her eyebrows and leans her ear closer to hear better. Jungeun repeats her same statement as before “It’s really hot, I’m going to step outside for a minute.”

 

Jinsol follows her out the door like a puppy and the two settle with sitting it the older’s car. They had the windows down and Jungeun looks at the blonde. She keeps staring until Jinsol notices and the girl blushes under her gaze.

 

Trying to play it as a joke, Jinsol winks “What? Can’t stop staring at me because I’m pretty?”

 

The younger closes her eyes and nods slowly “You’ve always been pretty Jinsol. You’re really pretty that I’m kind of sitting here wondering why you like me.”

 

Jinsol cracks a small smile and turns to face the younger. Jungeun’s eyes flutter and she continues to talk “It makes me sad knowing that I’m keeping you waiting. I really like you Jinsol but...I just can’t date you.”

 

Jinsol’s smile drops and she takes a deep breath, the air coming out shaky “Why can’t you?” She says a small voice, just loud enough that it was above a whisper.

 

Jungeun slumps into her seat, rubbing her face on the side of her seat. She’s sure that some of her makeup rubbed off on it “Because I dated my ex boyfriend for so long that I’m scared of jumping into another relationship so quick…” It had been almost five months now and Jungeun is mad at herself because Jinsol has been nothing but nice and understanding. She could see Jinsol thinking and it was obvious what was going through her head.

 

Jinsol takes another quick breath but still smiles and this breaks her heart even more “That’s okay Jungeun. I can wait for you, you’re definitely worth the wait.”

 

And Jungeun ends up sitting up from her seat and she kisses Jinsol.  _ She  _ kissed Jinsol. The girl never came onto her but  _ Jungeun _ came onto the blonde.

 

She hears the small gasp of surprise leave Jinsol’s lips and Jungeun closes her eyes while putting her hand lightly on her face.

 

Jinsol closes her eyes and relaxes into the kiss. Jungeun leans in closer and deepens the kiss. She puts a hand on Jinsol’s thigh and this makes the oldest push her away slightly. She gives the biggest sigh that Jungeun has ever heard her give “You’re too drunk, Jungeun.” Jinsol puts her own hand on the younger’s face while staring into her eyes softly “And I just can’t do that to you.”

 

 

 

<>

  
  


Jungeun was sitting down by her kitchen island, eating her lunch while Jiwoo was running to put on her shoes. She had a date with Sooyoung and Sooyoung was supposed to come pick up Jiwoo from her house.

 

Jiwoo had stayed over for a sleepover. There was a knock and Jiwoo gives a small yelp “I’m not ready yet.” She turns and gives Jungeun a pleading look “Can you tell her to give me five minutes?”

 

Jungeun waves her off, shooing her away to finish getting ready. She walks and opens the door. Sooyoung gives an awkward smile “Is Jiwoo ready?”

 

Jungeun shakes her head, giving her own awkward smile. The two never really talked to each other, Jinsol was always present during their little get togethers and Jungeun got the feeling that the older didn’t really like her too much “Um yeah she’s not ready, she said to give her five minutes.” She opens the door wider “You can come in if you want.”

 

Sooyoung walks past her, muttering a small “Thanks.”

 

Jungeun resumes what she was doing before and Sooyoung leans against the wall with her arms crossed. She could feel the older’s stare on her but she ignores it. Sooyoung always gave her weird looks.

 

“So…” Sooyoung opens her mouth and Jungeun finally meets her gaze “What are your intentions with Jinsol?”

 

Jungeun tenses up at her name, she hadn’t really talked to the girl after that whole kissing incident. The younger had been embarrassed for her actions that night and avoided Jinsol like she was the plague “What do you mean?”

 

“What I mean is, I’d appreciate it if you stopped playing with her if your not going to take her seriously.” Sooyoung stands up straighter, no longer leaning on one leg “Look it’s obvious that she’s a lot more into you than you are of her. If you don’t like her, tell her because all she does is mope about you these past couple of weeks.”

 

Jungeun picks up her fork, poking at her pasta ”...I like her too…”

 

Sooyoung raises an eyebrow and Jungeun continues to talk “..I like her a lot..I-I just-“ and the younger doesn’t finish her sentence, not wanting to. The younger didn’t know what she wanted and wasn’t ready to talk about it either.

 

She couldn’t find her words so Sooyoung piggybacks off of her “I don’t know what happened at that party two weeks ago but I do know  _ something  _ happened.” She puts two hands up, defensively  “Jinsol didn’t tell me anything but all I know is whatever happened is making Jinsol really sad.”

 

Jungeun puts her fork back down and she stays silent. She deserved this talk and kind of wish that Sooyoung was a bit meaner just so she could have a reason to hate her. It was stupid to think this way and maybe Sooyoung did make somewhat sense.

 

“I’m only saying this because I care about Jinsol and if you do too then fix it. I don’t care how you do it but-“ and Jiwoo walks out with a smile, interrupting Sooyoung.

 

Jiwoo holds her hand and waves her friend goodbye “Bye Jungeun! I’ll see you later. We should do this again next week.”

 

Jungeun gives her a small smile “Yeah, definitely.”

 

-

 

“You know, I didn’t think you would ever talk to me again.” Jinsol mumbles, pulling on the strings of her hoodie making it cover her face. Jungeun takes a seat in her car, looking down at her lap. The two weren’t going anywhere but rather sitting parked in front of the younger’s apartment. “Yeah..sorry about that..”

 

Jinsol is staring at her, wanting her to say whatever she wanted to get off her chest. The blonde hated to sound impatient “Um, Jungeun..what did you want to talk about?” she puts her right arm on the arm rest and faces her.

 

Jungeun doesn’t say anything at first, taking the time to find out what exactly she wanted to tell her. She had this all planned out but her head went suddenly blank the moment the sat in Jinsol’s car.

 

“I want to try…”

 

Not really understanding “What do you want to try?”

 

Jungeun finally looks up to meet her eyes “I want to try dating you Jinsol. Y-You know I really do like you and I don’t want to lose you because of me not knowing what I want.”

 

Jinsol’s gaze is soft and she has a small smile on her face “You wouldn’t lose me because of that, silly. I thought you would hate me after that night but I’m glad that you want to try dating again. I like you that much, Jungeun.”

  
  


<>

 

Their first date is that one chicken place that Jinsol had served her at that second meeting. “Why do you want to eat there?” Jinsol is embarrassed, her cheeks turning a slight pink.

 

“It’s my favorite place to eat, I really like chicken and maybe one of the servers there.” Jungeun says as they walked to the door.

 

Jinsol gives a small whine “Ugh, I can’t say no to you. You know?”

 

“Yeah I know, that’s why I do it.”

  
  


<>

 

“How are you and Jinsol doing?” Jiwoo asks, sitting her butt down on her couch before turning to put her feet on Jungeun’s lap. She had just came back from her date with Sooyoung 30 minutes prior. 

 

Jungeun’s eyes were directed to the t.v, too scared to look at Jiwoo’s eyes “It’s going really good.” she says in a low tone, hoping her ears wouldn’t deceive her.

 

“Stop trying to act so cool, you’re ears are so red!”

 

Jungeun quickly covers her ears, her face heating up “Stop, leave me alone!” her and Jinsol had been dating for 3 months now. Jinsol treated her really well and Jungeun still liked her the same when they first got together. Probably even more.

 

Jiwoo laughs and rolls her eyes playfully “You know, Jungeunnie. I’m happy that you’re dating Jinsol now. You seem to enjoy your days more now that you’re seeing her.”

 

Jungeun wasn’t going to deny this, she could feel this. She’s a lot more happier these day, even more happier when she was dating her ex.

 

“Yeah ok, whatever. Anyways how are you and Sooyoung?” and Jungeun regretted asking her because Jiwoo gushes about her the next couple hours.

 

<>

 

Jinsol had her head in Jungeun’s chest, the two laying down on her bed with her arm wrapped around the younger’s waist. They were watching some drama that her girlfriend was currently obsessed with, Jungeun running her hand through her blonde locks.

 

They were in their 11th month of being in a relationship.

 

Jinsol slightly tilts her head to look at Jungeun, admiring her and Jungeun looks down “What are you doing?”

 

The older doesn’t say anything for a moment before moving up to kiss Jungeun’s chin and looks back at the show “I was just thinking about how grateful I am.”

 

Jungeun makes a face of confusion but kisses her head in return “Grateful? Grateful for what?”

 

“Well I guess grateful is another word but more like thankful, I’m really thankful that your ex broke up with you.” Jinsol mumbles as she snuggles more into her girlfriend.

 

Jungeun laughs at this and the older sits up “I’m serious! If I ever saw him in real life, I would get on my knees showing my thanks! I wouldn’t be dating you if that jerk hadn’t done that!”

 

“Okay, tiger. Calm down over there.” Jungeun sits up and gives her a kiss “I’m thankful he did that too.”

 

<>

 

Jungeun was looking at a different variety of flowers that she was looking to buy Jinsol, she loved to spoil her girlfriend with surprises even if they had been dating for over a year now. There’s a buzz in her pocket and she unlocks it to read a message from the girl.

 

Jungeun smiles to herself as she replies back “Jungeun is that you?”

 

She looks up and freezes once her eyes land back on her ex boyfriend, he’s smiling at her “It is you!” he looks her up and down “You look really good, how’ve you been?”

 

Jungeun doesn’t return the happy look and looks back to her phone, Jinsol was waiting on her “Um I’ve been doing good.” she points to some random flowers “I’m going to pay for these, I gotta head home…”

 

He steps in front of her “Hey, I know it’s been awhile but I missed you. I was thinking we could get back together?”

 

Jungeun was shocked, sure she would’ve loved to hear that two years ago but this wasn’t then “I’m dating someone else now. And she treats me really fucking good.”

 

“ _ She _ ?”

 

“Yeah  _ she _ and she’s waiting for me back home.” Jungeun picks up the flowers and head towards the cash register, she stops in her tracks and slowly turns to face him “Do you what she told me?”

 

Jungeun tries her hardest not to let her voice shake “My girlfriend says thanks for breaking up with me.” she grips the stem and looks him in the eye “But I’m even more thankful that you broke up with me because now I’m with her.”

  
  
  


 


End file.
